


Conchiglie and Sweet Tea

by Mualhani



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dark, F/M, Healing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Recovery, Reader is from the South, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mualhani/pseuds/Mualhani
Summary: Disaster often has a way of bringing people together, but never did you imagine that it would lead you back to the same quick-lipped punk that you had headbutt in the nose at one point. However, that was twelve years ago, and you hadn't seen Sonny in almost a full ten now, but he still knew how to make you smile. He still mocked the southern twange that edged in your voice when you started cooking and you still called him 'Long, Leg Lucy' when he ran. For a moment, it was like nothing had changed, but the circumstances were far different.You needed help, and he always had a way of sticking his neck out for the people he loved.





	1. Chapter 1

You had no idea how you managed to drive all the way to the S.V.U. precinct without breaking down at every stoplight. The irrefutable pain you felt should have been enough to keep you in bed, but there was no chancing another stay in your apartment. Not when he could and would come back, just for the sick thrill of doing it again. He knew you wouldn't fight back and it made bile rise in your throat when the thought of his rough voice calling you his good girl crossed. It hurt; you had loved him so dearly, but the moment you began to really get your life together with better clientele and an updated venue, he changed. 

At first, you thought it to be constructive criticism on your appearance, but soon, it was just flat out insults. Praise of your figure became complete breakdowns; losing too much weight, gaining it too fast, a patch of eczema flaring up, a curl falling out of place and so on. You couldn't have so much as a damn hang nail without him complaining about it. Three months ago, you had finally had enough and told him 'Get the fuck out of my apartment because you sure as hell ain't happy here.'

The bruising around your thighs and hips was so bad that you actually let your assistant manager handle the restaurant for the day. 

From then on, it was like a fire died in you the moment you came home. He was there when you left and when you returned; God forbid you had to be late. If you didn't check in with full details about why you would be late, there was sure to be fresh bruises against your lower back. Always made sure to hit in discreet places and make sure you covered them too. There was no escape to be found because, in your mind, he had full control over every aspect of your home life. He got to terrorize you in the worst of ways, while enjoying the fruits of your labors each and everyday. 

Today was only different for one reason though.

Pulling up in front of the building, you took a deep breath and picked up your pocketbook; moving slowly out of your seat. The throbbing ache in your gut was dulling down some, but every muscle in your pelvic region was just sore. You closed the door and walked as quickly as your body would allow, which wasn't very much to begin with. It was all a blur as you navigated the building and eventually met the elevator; only focusing on breathing and walking straight at this point. There were a few other people in the confined space with you, talking amongst themselves and laughing, which made tears brim your eyelashes a little.

It was a beautiful day out.

The breeze had been warm.

Everyone seemed so nice.

Why did...why did it have to be you?

Stepping off the elevator, a soft hiccup escaped your lips, but you could make it. You remember seeing that woman so any times; Lieutenant Olivia Benson. You just had to find her and show her the bruises, you were ready. Enough had been too much a long time ago and you needed help . You entered what appeared to be a squad room and looked around, as there were a lot of people around. Unfortunately, it made your nerves more shaky than they already were; especially when someone touched your arm from behind. 

"Excuse me, are you--Whoa! M'am, calm down okay?"

You had unintentionally whirled yourself around with hands pulled up into fists; tears unconsciously streaming down your cheeks. However, as soon as you faced who it was, there was a tremor in your voice that was equal parts relief and sadness.

"S-Sonny?"

The blonde blinked down at you, hands holding your arms fimly in the chance you started freaking out again, but realization began to dawn on him. Blue irises took in your facial features carefully before his tone softened and uttered one word; one hand gently wiping away the moisture on your face absent-mindedly.

"Tesoro?"

Your vision started to tunnel out; ears ringing softly and a feeling of weak limbs. For some reason, you found a breathless laugh leaving your lips at the old pet name he used. It had been almost ten years since you heard it, and somehow, it contained just as much affection as it did when the both of you were younger. 

"Talk about a real birthday present..."

And it grew dark, but for once in quite awhile, you were hoping you would wake up this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an overwhelming smell of blood and the sensation of dripping from your nose, but your limbs felt too heavy to really inspect it. Your eyes cracked open for a moment, but the blurred vision and bright lighting did nothing to alleviate the pounding in your skull. Closing them once more, you tried to listen as best you could.
> 
>  
> 
> _"--et a bus, no--!"_
> 
>  
> 
> He was always bad at handling certain pressures.
> 
>  
> 
> _"--soro, I know you can hear me!"_
> 
>  
> 
> You swore you were grinning a little bit at the panic in his voice.
> 
>  
> 
> _"Lieu, I'm goin' with her, she doesn't have any other family in the city."_
> 
>  
> 
> Lieu? He must have meant Benson. He'll know someone two minutes and stick a nickname to them, you knew that well at this point. You were going to clap him around the ears for telling your business so nonchalantly, but he would probably just laugh anyway. There was more chatter, but your mind began to phase out of it once more, but you did register the warmth of someone's hand holding onto yours as the world around you moved and faded away.

"She had a good reason for coming to your precinct after all. Aside from the heightened blood pressure, which we have under control now, there is prominent vaginal swelling and scarring; not to mention the bruising. Hips, thighs, lower back and abdomen, but no internal bleeding was found. Whoever has been doing this, they made sure no one would be able to tell."

"So, you're saying she's been raped?"

The doctor, Simone Pearson, ushered Olivia into the hallway quietly while Carisi stayed in the room. "This woman has been brutalized. I found faded bruising underneath fresh ones that can be no more than a few days old, as well as welts from what I can only assume is a belt, around the vaginal area. I won't be able to get internal swabs until she wakes up, but there is no doubt about this."

She handed a collection of photos to Olivia and continued. "As I saw no other possibilities for the high blood pressure from her blood tests, I can say that it is definitely from stress. She also has been admitted for a series of panic attacks in the last ten years, but the visits increased in the last four months. I don't know just who has been doing this, but I do know that she is not safe."

Running a hand through her dark locks, the Lieutenant sighed softly and took a peek back into the room; not surprised to find the younger Detective holding onto your hand. He had given a short rundown of your relationship, but Olivia knew better than to pry at the moment, especially with how frantic he had been back at the precinct.

"Are you going to keep her overnight?"

"Yes. I want to make sure her blood pressure is stable before she leaves, though I would much rather she not go home. Unfortunately, I can't really find a next of kin for her, so if you could find out some information for me, it would help." 

Nodding, Olivia turned back to enter the room and gently shut the door. Carisi didn't even look up from your sleeping face, thumb rubbing circles against your knuckles. The lines on his face seemed a lot more prominent; thoughts obviously swimming, but she had to interrupt him.

"They're going to keep her over, just to be safe."

The lines of his brow drew tight. "And what about the son of a bitch that did this, Lieu? She collapsed, right then and there, and then all the blood...I thought she was--."

"But she's not, and that's the important thing here. She obviously wanted help, so we don't have to worry about her running back to whoever did this, especially since you two have a long history. Why don't you stay here until she wakes up and I'll get Fin and Rollins to start looking into this. We've already got her address and business, and it seems she has already boyfriend too."

He glanced up at Olivia with a dark look, but she couldn't blame him.

"You think it was him?"

She sighed. "You know we shouldn't jump to any conclusions yet."

"An honest opinion, Liv. I saw the chart too, those bruises are old and new, so just tell me."

"...Often with this kind of abuse, it is usually a spouse or significant other. I was looking at her catering business and the people she started working for were very high-end. If we're grabbing at possibilities, he could have been threatened by her success and did all he could to break her down. Some victims fight back, but sometimes they can be in such shock that they find themselves trapped in the abuse. To your knowledge, has she ever been abused by the people she was with?"

The blonde grit his teeth at the question and turned back to your sleeping form, taking in the gentle rise and fall of your chest. It was alien to see you like this; he had never imagined this kind of situation for you and yet, he feared it could happen one day. You didn't know how to deal with negative feelings properly, so how the hell could you deal with abuse?

"Carisi?"

"No. I was...I was the last person she dated, as far as I know. I'm sure there were others, but she just isn't the kind to deal with this. For God's sake, she nailed me in the nose when we first met! If she didn't put up with my bullshit, I just can't imagine she would put up with--."

Olivia placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, stopping him in his rant. He sighed deeply through his nostrils and pinched the bridge of his nose; it didn't make sense to him, but he was in no way blaming you. He just didn't want to believe that something like this could happen to someone he cared about so much; it churned his stomach into tight knots.

"It looks like she's waking up too, so I'm going to leave you two alone." She nodded to your rousing form and took her leave, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Carisi scooted closer as you blink your eyes opening; relief flooding his system when you squeezed his hand tightly. 

"Doll, take it easy, alright? You lost a lot of blood from that nosebleed earlier and you need to rest. H-hey, let go of my t--Ow! Hell was that for!?"

He rubbed his nose after you gave it a sharp tweak, meeting your glare with his own. You rolled your eyes and sat up fully, being sure to tuck the hospital gown as you did so.

"Boy, what did I tell you about telling my business? If you go around telling people I'm alone up here, it's just going to cause trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think what I'll be doing is starting off just bit by bit to get started, but later chapters will really begin to stretch. Bare with me.


End file.
